06 Hanging by a Moment
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 06 : Oliver sees Lilly kissing Hannah Montana. He has to tell Miley. What will the girls do with Oliver? Also, Miley and Lilly start to have weird dreams about their future together. LILEY
1. Sight unseen

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Hannah Montana

**Hanging by a moment, Chapter 1**

Lilly and Miley were laying under the sheets of Miley's bed. Yeah, they were together, naked, and still amazed from what happened a few minutes ago.

Miley was holding Lilly in her arms. Lilly had her head on Miley's chest, her eyes closed.

''I wish we could stay like this forever.'' She whispered.

''Me too... But we have to go back to school...''

Lilly groaned. Their lunch break wouldn't last forever. She climbed onto Miley and looked at her in the eyes.

''You wanna go now...?'' She asked seductively.

''Naaa. I guess we still have a few minutes...'' Miley smiled.

''Good.'' Lilly leaned and kissed Miley.

The kiss soon transformed in much much more. It's been a week they had got back together, and it's been a perfect seven days...and three nights...The girls couldn't seem to have enough of each other. They barely managed to not jump on each other at school. And what was happening in Miley's room during the break perfectly illustrated their deep desire for each other.

Oliver was desperatly looking for the girls. He was basically running through the school, but no sign of them. He finally catched up with them, only a few minutes before they had to get back to class.

''Where have you guys been?!'' Oliver exclaimed.

''Nowhere...'' Miley evasively responded, winking at Lilly.

Lilly finished to put her stuff in her bag and turned to Oliver.

''What do you have here?'' Lilly asked, taking the magazine from Oliver's hands.

''Hey!'' He protested, but Lilly ignored him. The cover was talking about Hannah Montana new sexy photoshoot. _Cool, she thought._

Lilly opened the magazine to the correct pages and ''Wow!'' She exclaimed, breath taken.

''What?'' Miley asked. She looked over the magazine. Here she was, as Hannah, in a bikini, on a beach.

''She is soooo damn hot.'' Lilly let out. She looked at Miley with a complice smile. Miley slightly blushed.

''Come on Lilly!'' Oliver said, shocked. ''You've got a girlfriend, remember? Leave Hannah to me!'' He grabbed the magazine and walked away.

''Yeah I do have a girlfriend... a really really sexy one...'' Lilly winked at Miley and kissed her. The kiss, as usual became a little more. But the students around them made them stopped. They were out and accepted, but still...

The bell rang, and they headed to their class, hand in hand.

School was over, and the girls had headed back to Miley's house.

''So, do you still have this bikini you were wearing for the photoshoot?'' Lilly innocently cried from Miley's bed.

Miley was in her Hannah's closet, getting ready for her concert that night.

''Oh, you mean, this?'' Miley said, stepping out off the closet, and wearing the bikini. Lilly's mouth dropped open. Miley came closer and pushed Lilly slightly, laying her down the bed. She climbed on Lilly and kissed her. Lilly's hands moved up and down Miley's back, to soon unhook her bikini's top and threw it somewhere.

Miley quickly unbuttoned Lilly's blouse kissing her naked skin.

''You're...Ah... sure... you got...aaah... time for this?'' Lilly barely managed to ask.

''For this...'' Miley kissed Lilly on the lips. ''Always.''

Lilly rolled Miley over and sat on top of her. She was still wearing her opened blouse. She seductively took it off under Miley's hungry eyes. Lilly had also her jeans and bra still on. Miley's hand for Lilly's zipper. Lilly watched her, smiling. Slowly, the zipper went down, revealing Lilly's panties.

Hannah was on stage, performing, for Lola's biggest pleasure... and the fans'.

''Nobody's perfect...'' Hannah finished her song. Out of breath, she welcomed the public cheers. She thanked her fans a lot and finally got off stage. She ran to Lola, and kissed her passionately.

''Gosh I missed you...'' She whispered.

Lola smiled playing with Hannah's blond hair. ''I missed you too...'' She said lovingly.

''So what did you think?'' Hannah asked, holding Lola by the waist.

''Amazing... especially the sexy dance you made, you know...''

Lola tried to reproduce Hannah's sexy moves which caused Hannah to laugh.

''What?'' Lola stopped. ''You don't like it?''

Hannah quickly kissed Lola and laughed, but didn't answer.

''Let's get out of here.'' she took Lola's hand and they went outside.

Lola and Hannah took a deep breath in th fresh air. They walked for a while, putting as much distance as they could between them and the arena.

''Oh, that feels good.'' Lola moaned, feeling a slight breeze on her skin. ''I'm burning up under that wig...'' She looked around. ''Do you think I can take it off now?''

Hannah looked around too. ''I guess...'' She shrugged.

Lola smiled and ripped her wig off. Lilly was back.

''Aaaah...'' she let out, shaking her hair with her hand. ''Finally!''

Hannah was staring hungrily at Lilly.

''What?'' Lilly asked.

''Kiss me.'' Hannah begged.

Lilly smiled and grabbed Hannah by her necklace. She slowly pulled her close to her. She lightly touched Hannah's lips, but didn't kiss her. Hannah, tortured, groaned. Lilly laughed and finally kissed her, sliding her tongue in her mouth. Hannah moaned of pleasure. She grabbed Lilly and pulled even closer to her. Lilly put her arms around Hannah's neck and her hands disappeared in the blond hair. They were completely lost in their embrace, forgetting the rest of the world.

And because the world had disappeared, they didn't see one of their friend in the bush. They didn't see their bestfriend in the bush. They didn't see Oliver in the bush.

Oliver couldn't believe what he was seeing: Lilly was kissing Hannah Montana!

Oliver quickly walked towards Lilly. She was with Miley at their lockers. _Good. Miley needed to know about what Lilly had done. _ _First, the Hannah photoshoot and then the kiss...How could Lilly do something like that to Miley? After all they've been through?! _He was so mad and disappointed.

''So Lilly. Had fun last night?'' Oliver snapped.

Miley and Lilly exchanged a look, surprised by Oliver's attitude.

''Err, yeah. Thanks for asking...'' Lilly slowly said, unsured.

''What did you do?''

''Nothing much. Stayed home. The usual.'' She lied. Why was Oliver so tensed today?

''Huh!'' Oliver coughed. ''home...'' He repeated, a disgusted look on his face. He was looking at Lilly with disdain, and Miley didn't like that.

''Oliver, what's your problem?'' she intervened.

''Miley, stay out of it.'' Oliver said. ''So Lilly, you're sure what you did last night didn't involve a blondy popstar?''

Miley and Lilly exchanged a concerned look. Lilly stared at him, not knowing what to say.

''So, are you gonna tell Miley? Or do I have to tell her myself?'' Oliver challenged Lilly.

Lilly was so stunned that she couldn't even form any words. Miley was looking at a angry Oliver and a lost and quite afraid Lilly. The three of them stayed silent and still.


	2. Blaming Lilly

**Hanging by a moment, Chapter 2**

''Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Lilly...'' Oliver said angrily.

Lilly was even more confused. Miley was also stunned.

''Last night... You and Hannah... making out. Ring a bell?''

Miley and Lilly gasped and glanced at each other.

''How could you do that to Miley?!''

Lilly didn't know what to say. She didn't do anything to Miley, because Miley was Hannah Montana. But Oliver didn't know that...

''And Miley, how can you not react? Yell! Do something! The girl you love has just cheated on you, and you're not even upset!''

_Oh right_, Miley thought.

''Yeah Lilly, how could you do that to me?'' She said to Lilly, trying to sound as shocked as she could.

''What?!'' Lilly exclaimed confused.

Miley gave her a look meaning: come on, work with me here...

''I can't believe you cheated on me... with Hannah!'' Miley acted.

''I'm sorry Miley... it's just... I didn't know what I was doing... You know, it's a popstar... I couldn't say 'no'. '' Lilly pleaded.

Oliver was looking at them. ''Of course you could, you just didn't want to!''

_Oliver was right, I would never want to stop kissing Hannah Montana, Lilly thought._

''Come on, Miley.'' He said taking her by the shoulders.

''But...?'' Lilly started.

Oliver dragged Miley away from Lilly. Miley quickly looked back at Lilly, helpless.

Lilly was laying on Miley's bed, while Miley was doing stuff on her laptop.

''And what did he say?'' Lilly asked.

''Nothing. But he is really mad at you.''

''What a...''

''Lilly!''

''Don't get me wrong Miley, I love Oliver, and I think it's sweet he cares about you like that, but, the way is treating me... I didn't even do anything wrong!''

''I know sweetie. But he doesn't know that...'' Miley said, sitting on the bed, next to Lilly.

''Well, maybe you should tell him...''

Miley frowned. ''I can't tell Oliver I'm Hannah. He can't keep a secret!''

''Yeah, you're right...'' Lilly sighed. ''So what do we do?''

''Well, we can sneak around, hiding from Oliver...''

''Oooo, I like the sound of that...!'' Lilly said with a smile. ''It's very... hot!''

''Come here.'' Miley said, grabbing Lilly by her shirt, making her straightening up. She kissed her and Lilly kissed back.

''Miley!'' Her dad called.

Miley got off Lilly. ''What?''

''Oliver's here.''

Miley and Lilly gasped. ''What do we do?!''

''You hide!'' Miley ordered. Lilly got off the bed and looked around, panicking.

''Where??!!''

''Hannah's closet! Go!'' Miley said, opening the closet's door. Lilly disappeared. Miley was going to close the door, but Lilly's hand got in the way.

''Wait.'' Lilly whispered.

''What?'' Miley frowned.

Lilly quickly grabbed Miley shirt and pulled her close to kiss her.

''Just forgot to do that.'' Lilly said with a smile. ''OK, now, go.''

Miley shook her head with a smile and closed the door.

She headed towards her room's door and opened it. Oliver was there.

''Hey Miles.''

''hey, come in Oliver.''

Oliver stepped as Miley closed back the door.

''So, what are you doing here? Need help with something?''

''No... actually I came over to check on you. See how you were holding up.''

Miley raised her eyebrow?

''Why?''

''Because of what happened with Lilly!'' Oliver exclaimed, incredulous. Did she forget everything?

''Oh, right. I'm ok.''

''Really?!''

''Well I mean, I try to be brave you know.'' Miley lied.

''Yeah, I know. You wanna talk about it?''

Miley frowned. Oliver wanted her to spill her heart out. She would love to that, but she was completely happy. Lilly and she were more and more in love the days passed.

''Erm, ok...'' She said hesitantly. What am I gonna say to him? She asked to herself, a little panicked and confused.

''So, how do you really feel?'' Oliver asked, taking his Dr Phil tone.

''I...erm'' Miley froze, trying to think of something. ''I feeeel...hurt...and cheated...'' was all she could come up with.

Oliver nodded, as he understood. ''Yeah I know what you mean... I felt that way with Becca.''

''Is it why you've been so harsh on Lilly?''

''I guess... But still, what Lilly did is unforgivable.''

''Mmm.''

''So did you break up with her?''

''Errr... Yes...?'' Miley said, figuring it was the best answer to give him for now.

''good. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone else who would treat you better. Miley grinned, disgust at the thought of being with someone else.

''I'm so angry at Lilly right now!'' Oliver suddenly exclaimed.

''I know...'' Miley sighed. Oliver frowned.

''I mean, I'm so angry at her too!'' Miley lied, trying to sound very very mad. ''I just want to... to... to rip her heart out and... and...''

''Smach it like a bug?'' Oliver guessed.

''Yeah!'' Miley exclaimed.

Oliver smiled. ''Good. I'm glad you're feeling better Miley!''

''yes, thanks to you!'' Miley pretented, smiling and punching him on his arm.

''Oh, you're welcome! I'm your best friend after all.''

He hugged her. ''I better go now. My mom's waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow!''

He left.

A few seconds later, when they were sure Oliver had really left, Lilly got out of Hannah's closet.

''Boy, I am such a good actress.'' Miley vanted, her hands on her sighs.

''Or, Oliver is really naive...'' Lilly noticed.

''No, I am scary good.'' Miley smiled.

''Whatever Miley,'' Lilly said, pushing Miley playfull on the bed and soon following her.

Later, that evening, Lilly and Miley lied together on the bed and Miley put up the sheets above them. Then she snuggled in Lilly's arms, her favorite place in the whole world. Their eyes quickly closed and soon, both of the girls fell asleep.

_Lilly put a key in a lock and opened it. She entered a small appartment. _

_''Hey baby,'' Liiy exclaimed._

_''Hey'' Miley said, coming out of the kitchen. She was pregnant._

_''How's the girl doing?'' Lilly asked, kissing her and then putting her hand in her big belly._

_''Very good, actually! Rocking like a future rockstar...''_

_''I guess she takes after her moms...'' Lilly said with a smile._

_She kissed Miley and headed towards the kitchen. _

_''What do you think of my new song?'' She asked from there._

_Miley sat uncomfortably on the couch. ''Amazing, as usual!''_

_'''Well, I better get ready. I got a concert in Three hours.'' Lilly got out the kitchen and went to their room. She opened a closet where the initials L P were inscribed. LP for Lola Pop. Miley used to have this closet when she was still Hannah Montana. But she had stopped being Hannah Montana to start a family with Lilly and Lilly had become a rockstar. _

_When Lilly got out of the room, she was wearing a black wig and a black and white leather skirt and jacket. Miley sighed, sad. She was missing having the life of a popstar. She was missing her fans, she was missing singing. _

_''Don't wait for me. I think I'll be partying all night...'' Lilly quickly kissed Miley and screamed ''Boo yah'' as she left. _

_Miley stood up from the couch. She went to Lola's closet and picked up a few outfits. She took a pair of boots and sat down. She bent down as she could with her big belly in the way, and tried to put on the shoes. But she didn't fit... at all. Her feet were too big with the pregnancy. She was too big for her Hannah outfits, she was too big for her own outfits, she was too big for Lilly's outfits, she was too big for Lola's. She was TOO BIG !!! Stupid Baby, she thought._

_She found a box in a corner of one of the dresser. Curious, she opened it. She found notes. _

_''Hey Lola, awesome show tonight. See you tomorrow. Liz''_

_''Can you come over tonight? Liz''_

_''I can't wait to do it again! Call me! Luv Liz''_

_All the other notes were basically saying the same thing., and Miley quickly concluded that Lola had an affair with ''Liz''. Lilly was cheating on her. _


	3. I see us in my dreams

**Hanging by a moment, chapter 3**

_Miley was waiting for Lilly, even if she had told her not to. She got home in the early morning and Miley was asleep on the couch. Lilly wasn't quiet though, and she woke up. When she saw Lilly, Miley saw immediately she had been drinking. _

_''Ooooh Miley! How are youuuuuuuuuuuu'' Lilly said, staggering and noticing Miley on the couch. She went to hug her, but Miley stood up and Lilly fell on the couch. ''woops'' she babbled._

_''Where have you been?'' Miley asked, exasperated._

_''Out.'' Lilly groaned, her head in the couch._

_''With Liz?'' Miley snapped._

_Lilly froze, like suddenly she had sobered up. ''What?'' She said, looking at Miley._

_''I found the box.''_

_''and...?'' Lilly replied, challenging, straightening up._

_''And? Is that all you have for your defense?''_

_''Thanks Miley, you made my day suck now!''_

_''Well, YOU made my life suck'' Miley replied on the same angry tone._

_The girls looked at each other for a while. Anger, sadness, disgust, hatred, all these emotions were running in the electrified atmosphere._

_''I think you should leave.'' Miley said._

_''I think I should leave to.'' Lilly replied._

_''Good.''_

_''Good.''_

_Lilly grabbed her jacket and went for her keys. _

_''I don't think you'll need them anymore,'' Miley told her as she grabbed them herself. _

_''Fine. I'll send someone to pick up my stuff.''_

_Lilly left, slamming the door._

Miley woke up suddenly. She was sweating, her heart racing. She looked around, trying to remember where she was. Lilly was next to her, peacefully sleeping.

''Wow, that was weird.'' She thougth.

Miley was sleepily resting her head in her hand in History. She couldn't follow the teacher's explanations. She was too tired to care.

''Miss Stewart!'' the teacher called. But she didn't hear him. Lilly kicked Miley in the shin. Miley jumped and looked at Lilly, her eyebrow raised saying.

''Whay did you do that for?'' She whined.

Lilly signaled her the teacher was talking to her with a sign of her head.

''I think it was for me...'' The teacher said, sarcastic.

Miley blushed.''Sorry.'' Lilly gave her a look, and went back to her notes.

Lilly and Miley went to lunch after their class.

''What's going with you?'' Lilly asked. ''You've been out all morning!''

''I didn't sleep well last night...''

''Oh. Did I snore or something?'' Lilly asked, a sorry expression on her face.

''Nooo, no. Not this time!'' Miley teased.

Lilly pulled her tongue to Miley and went to the line.

''I had a weird dream last night.'' Miley whispered to her. Lilly frowned.

''you wanna talk about it?''

''I guess... but not here...''

A few minutes later, they sat at a free table. Both of the girls started to eat in silence. Lilly was looking up at Miley from times to times. She put her fork dowm and leaned in her chair. ''You're gonna tell me?''

Miley looked up at Lilly. Lilly looked concern. She started telling her everything, every detail she could remember.

''It was just a dream Miley.'' Lilly softly said after Miley was done.

''Yeah, but dreams mean something.''

''Freud's reincarnation is in front of my eyes...'' Lilly mocked.

''Very funny!'' Miley snapped. She was grumpy.

''I'm sorry,'' Lilly said taking Miley's hand. ''I'm sorry I cheated on you in your dreams, and I'm sorry I made you stop your career. But you know I would never do that in the REAL WORLD!'' You probably dreamed about that because of what's happening with...''

Oliver practically jumped on Miley.

''Oliver'' Lilly ended, but more for herself than Miley.

''What are you doing?'' Oliver asked Miley. She frowned.

''What is she doing here?'' Oliver said pointing at Lilly with his thumb.

''Hey! I can hear you Oaken.'' She protested, outraged.

''Don't care...'' he simply replied, without even looking at her.

Miley gasped. Because of her night, she had completely forgotten about that.

''Err, Lilly was begging for me to forgive her.'' She lied. ''But don't worry, not gonna happen!''

Lilly groaned and looked et her plate. Here they were again. The sneaking part of their plan sounded funny, but being treated that way was really bothering her.

''of course it won't happen! You can't forgive something like that.'' Oliver exclaimed. ''Lilly, I think you should go. Give Miley some space.''

''But I'm still having lunch!'' Lilly cried.

''Don't care. Just go sit somewhere else.''

Lilly glanced at Miley, wondering what to do. But Miley seemed helpless. She nodded discretly, giving in.

''Fine. But you're gonna regret it Oliver. Believe me, when you'll know everything, you're gonna feel very sorry!'' Lilly left with her tray and sat with Matt and Nick.

That night, Lilly and Miley weren't together. It's been a few nights in a row that Lilly hadn't spent at home, and her mom wanted her there. Thus, Lilly was sleeping alone. Before Miley, she would never had thought it could get so lonely.

_''Miley!'' Lilly called, looking all over the room, trying to find something. Lilly was pregnant._

_''What?'' Miley cried from another room._

_''Did you see my earring?''_

_''Nooo. Look on the sink, you always put it there.''_

_Lilly went to the sink... and found her earring. ''Thanks hon' ''_

_Miley entered the room._

_''So how do I look?'' Lilly asked. She was wearing crazy sunglasses and an evening dress with a pink wig. She had the style of a pregnant funkie jet setter, which was perfectly normal for her now. _

_''It's kind of funny.'' Miley said;_

_''Funny good? Or funny hugh...?'' Lilly worried._

_''Funny perfectly good...'' _

_Lola and Hannah were at a party. Lola had put a plate of amuse gueule on her belly, and was eating them greedily. Hannah was talking to some famous people. Some celebrities gave weird looks at Lola, but her pregnancy excused everything. She told Hannah she had to go to the bathroom, for the fifth time in one hour, and left. _

_Lola came back in the room a few minutes later. This is when she saw Hannah kissing Jake Ryan. _

Lilly opened her eyes suddenly. What the hell was that dream? She thought about Miley and her dream of last night.

''Oh man, Miley tainted me!'' She exclaimed, sitting up in her bed.


	4. Shoot !

**Hanging by a Moment, Chapter 4**

Miley was putting some books in her locker, when Lilly arrived. She kissed on the cheek and rested on the lockers.

''I have to thank you Miley...'' She sighed.

''For what?'' Miley shrugged.

''I'm pregnant.'' Lilly let out.

''What?!'' Miley jumped.

''I mean, I was pregnant in the dream I had last night.'' Lilly rectified. ''Sorry, it was confusing.''

''Yeah, it was.'' Miley laughed.

They started walking to class.

''So in that dream, I was pregnant. You too cheated on me.''

''With Liz?''

''No...with Jake'' Lilly said looking down.

Miley stopped her. She could see Lilly's concern. She caressed lilly's chin and Lilly looked up.

''Like you said, maybe my dream was trying to tell me something...'' Lilly whispered.

''Don't even think about it Lilly! I love you more than anything; I love so much that it hurts sometimes.''

''I guess I'm just worried.'' Lilly confessed. ''I mean, I've always been scared of Jake. I used to think you two would end up together.''

''I broke up with him for you, remember?'' (A/N: ''A weekend in New York)

''Yeah.''

''And I'll do it again. I didn't even love him...''

''Well, anyway, it was just a dream...''

Lilly wanted to hold Miley's hand, but Oliver was probably somewhere... So she resisted to the temptation and walked by her side.

Oliver was supposed to finish class before they do, thus, at the end of the afternoon, they allowed themselves to be a little more intimate. Nothing big, just holding each other by the waist. They were slowly walking towards their locker, small talking. Oliver was there.

Miley, who saw him, first, pushed Lilly away to the shoulders. Maybe a little too strong because Lilly basically crashed on the lockers, surprised.

''What the...?!'' She exclaimed, surprised and desoriented.

''Oliveeeer!'' Miley exclaimed, feigning to be extactic to see him. Lilly gasped and joined a group of girls beside her, trying to hide. ''Hey'' she grimaced to the girls who were looking at her like she was crazy.

''Hey Miles!'' Oliver said.

Miley walked to him. ''What you're doing?''

''Nothing,'' he said evasively. ''I gotta go Miles. Bye''

''O-kaaayy.'' She said, but he had already left.

_What was he up to? _She hoped it had nothing to do with Lilly and her. Lilly came over.

''I guess I should thank you for pushing me away, but I don't really want to...'' Lilly grimaced, massaging her hurt shoulder.

''Sorry...'' Miley replied.

It's been more than 24 hours since Miley hadn't been able to kiss or even be intimidate with Lilly. And she couldn't take it anymore. After their math class, Miley grabbed Lilly's hand.

''Wh...'' Lilly let out, confused.

Miley dragged her outside, running. They kept going, until they were a few miles from the school.

''What are you doing, Miley?''

But Miley kissed her passionatly. Lilly was first surprised, but the sensation was too good for her to be able to keep thinking.

A car rode passed next to them and honked. Lilly pulled back from the kiss.

''Miley, I don't think we should do that... here.'' Lilly said, while Miley was kissing her neck. Even if she was nervous, she couldn't help to moan under Miley's touch. She could feel her body gradually surrendering to Miley. There was something new and exciting in doing this where anyone could see them at any time.

Miley led Lilly in an alley and pushed her against the cold wall. She started unbutton Lilly's blouse.

''Miley, anybody could see us...aaah'' Lilly moaned when she felt Miley's hand on her stomach.

''So?'' Miley said, busy kissing Lilly's collar bone.

''It's not legal..'' Lilly moaned again. ''We're still in highschool.''

Miley kissed Lilly on the chest as Lilly put her hand in Miley's hair and closed her eyes, resting her head on the wall, in total pleasure.

''You don't wanna stop.'' Miley whispered through the kisses. ''and neither do I.''

Lilly's blouse and jeans zipper were opened when they saw Oliver coming their way. He hadn't seen them and they wanted it to stay that way. This time, Lilly was the one to drag. She held her pants with one hand, and Miley's hand on the other. They ran away from Oliver.

Lilly pushed Miley behind a tree. They both were panting. They saw Oliver crossing the street and turned around the corner.

''Wow, that was close again.'' Lilly whispered, letting a sigh of relief.

''Yeah, too close. Maybe it's time to tell him...'' Miley sighed. Lilly looked at her. She squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. Miley had to come out in a whole new way to Oliver, one of her best friend and it was scary.

Oliver arrived at a small house. He rang the door bell. The door opened a few seconds later.

''Oliver?''

''Hi... erm, can I come in?'' He hesitantly asked. He was so nervous. His heart was beating fast.

''Sure...''

Oliver stepped in the house and the door closed.


	5. Sleuth amateur

**Hanging by a Moment, chapter 5**

The next morning, Miley was retouching her make up in the highschool bathroom when Lilly arrived, limping.

''What happened to you? Why are you limping?'' Miley asked, concerned.

Lilly rested on the sink.

''Let's just say my skate board and I weren't in perfect harmony today...'' Lilly grinned. ''I got this big bruise on my hip. It hurt like hell.''

''Lemme see.'' Miley asked.

Lilly straightened up, lifted up her shirt and lowered a little her jeans. Miley came closer and put a hand on Lilly's.

''Wow... That looks bad. I'm sorry.'' Miley said. She kissed Lilly softly on the lips.

''That's a good medicine you know...'' Lilly winked.

''Oh, in that case...''

Miley leaned for another kiss and Lilly wrapper her arms around her neck.

''Get a room'' Ashley mocked, entering the room with Amber.

Lilly and Miley pulled apart and grinned.

''what do you think? Maybe we should...'' Lilly said, provoking.

''I think so too,''' Miley replied on the same flirty tone.

Amber and Ashley grinned. ''Oooo, gross.'' they both said. ''oooo, ttssss''

Lilly and Miley laughed and got out the bathroom. Lilly put an arm around Miley's waist, her hand disappearing in one of Miley's back pocket. Miley put her arm around Lilly's shoulders. She put a kiss on Lilly's forehead, and they walked together, well, Lilly limped, to their class.

Oliver was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, having lunch. Miley and Lilly arrived next to him. Oliver frowned, seeing them together.

''Did you two make up, or something?''

''Yeah. I forgave Lilly.''

''Yeah, it won't happen again. I made a stupid mistake.''

Oliver's eyebrow raised, suspicious. ''Mmmm. Okay...''

''Can we sit here? We got something to tell you'' Lilly said.

''Yeah, sure, why not.'' Oliver said, undifferent.

The girls exchanged a look. Oliver was still upset.

''Maybe I should live,'' Lilly said.

''Maybe you should.'' Oliver said, staring at her. He hadn't forgiven Lilly.

''No!'' Miley exclaimed. ''I don't want you to go.''

But Lilly stood up, upset. Oliver was mad at her for something she didn't do, and she couldn't do anything about it.

''It's okay, Miley. I'm not that hungry anyway.'' Lilly said. She put her tray in the garbage and walked away.

''I can't believe how mean you are with Lilly!!'' Miley shouted angrily.

''I can't believe how forgiven and naive you are!'' Oliver shouted back.

''What happens between Lilly and me is between Lilly and me.'' Miley snapped. ''we love each other.''

''Yeah, right, Lilly showed you her love by kissing Hannah. She will do it again Miley. But you're right, it's not my problem! But don't tell me I didn't warn you...'' He snapped, standing up. He then waked away.

Miley squeezed her carton of milk, imagining it was Oliver's head. Oliver was acting completely stupid. It was cute at the beginning, but it was really getting on her nerve. She was going to tell him she was Hannah now, but his attitude was so annoying!

She didn't feel her strength, too angry, and the carton of milk blew up in her hand. ''Oh great...'' she said, taking a napkin.

Hannah and Lola were walking down a corridor. Hannah had an interview tonight.

''I can't wait for it to be over. I'm exhausted.'' Hannah whined.

''Well, you didn't get much sleep these last few days...'' Lola smiled.

''It's true...'' Hannah replied.

''You regret it?'' Lola pouted.

''Kind of.'' Hannah said, playing with Lola.

''Hey!'' Lola exclaimed.

''I'm kidding!''

Lola pushed Hannah, playfully. ''the dressing room is right there. Come on.'' Hannah took Lola's hand and dragged her down the end of the corridor.

Oliver was hiding in some bush, near a building. He had followed Hannah's limo here. It wasn't easy, but he made it. He wanted to confront Hannah, and thus, had to sneak out in the building. He looked up through the small window. He could see a small room, probably Hannah's dressing room, considering all the outfit.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hannah and some limping red hair girl entered the room. The girl pushed Hannah on the couch in a corner and sat on her, kissing her.

_Oh, it's funny, this girl limps like Lilly! And she kissed Hannah Montana... _

Oliver froze, and repeated that outloud. The girl limps LIKE Lilly. And Lilly had kissed Hannah Montana before...

_Oh my god !! Lilly lied to me and to Miley! She didn't stop seeing Hannah, she is just sneaking out in some disguise! I can't believe it!_ No, Oliver couldn't believe it. He needed proof, he needed something concrete. So he took his cellphone and dialed Lilly's number. As he was expecting, the girl's phone rang too. _Coincidence, doubt it_. The girl who was making out with Hannah was Lilly. The phone kept ringing.

Lola broke the kiss, leaving a hungry and out off breath Hannah. She grabbed her phone, but stayed comfortably on Hannah's laps.

''Oh maaan, it's Oliver!'' She said reading the screen. She sighed and picked up. ''Hello?'' Hannah leaned and kissed Lola's collar bone. Lola tried to moan as silently as she could. But Hannah soft lips on her body didn't make it easy.

''Hi Lilly.'' Oliver said. ''I was wondering. Can I come over now? I'd like to talk to you about something. It's important.''

Lilly gasped. ''Oh, errr,... erm... I can't tonight Oliver.'' She looked down to Hannah, who was starting to unbutton her blouse. Lilly smiled and added to Oliver ''I'm pretty tired...I think I'm gonna call it a night...''

''But it's only 7.30 pm!'' Oliver protested.

''Not in Europe...'' Lilly quickly replied. She grinned at her response, as Hannah frowned amused. ''Please, can we talk tomorrow?'' Lilly asked.

''I guess,'' Oliver sighed.

''Thanks Oliver. Bye!'' She hung up and looked at Hannah. She smiled and leaned for a kiss.

Oliver groaned. Lilly had managed to get off this one. Miley needed to see Lilly cheating on her with her own eyes. That way, she would really believe him, and maybe Lilly will stop her stupidities. Oliver dialled Miley's number. He heard it ring. Not through the phone, but through the window. _Did I dial the wrong number? Did I call Lilly again? _He thought, looking at the screen. No, it was saying ''Miley''

He frowned. He stood up and once again, looked by the window. Hannah had her phone in her hand, ringing.

''Hello?'' She said.

Oliver gasped. ''Err. Miley?''

''Yeah...''

Oliver froze. Hannah... Miley...??? No way... He fell off the box he was standing in.


	6. You and me Together

**Hanging by a Moment, chapter 6**

Lilly put her bag down and rested her back against her locker, waiting for Miley to be done with her stuff. She crossed her arms and stared at the students in the corridor.

''I want Lola to come with me tonight, after school...''Miley said, putting her history book in her locker. Lilly looked at Miley. ''Do you think she can do that?'' Miley asked.

''I think she's available tonight... she will have to make a call to her secreterary, that is to say, her mom, to make sure it's okay, though.'' Lilly grinned.

''Great.'' Miley beamed. She quickly kissed her on the lips.

Oliver appeared at his locker next to them, soon joined by Becca. She kissed on the lips. Miley and Lilly exchanged a look. Oliver and Becca? Since when? Oliver looked at them a little embarrassed, but he didn't say anything. He took Becca by the shoulders and they walked away.

''What was that all about?'' Lilly frowned.

''No idea...''

After their morning classes, Lilly and Miley sat at lunch. Lilly didn't touch her plate...at all, which was really weird.

''What's up with you?'' Miley asked.'

''Nothing...'' Lilly replied evasively. A few seconds later, she jumped on her seat and faced Miley. ''Well actually, there is something.''

''What?''

''It's about your dream...''

''Still thinking about it?'' Miley shrugged.

''And you're not?''

Miley looked down. ''I am...'' She confessed.

Lilly nodded. ''I... I have a question Miley. Is that what you think of me? I mean that I will cheat on you and make you stop being, you know...?''

Miley thought for a second and looked Lilly into the eyes. ''Sometimes, I think that maybe you will get tired of being with a celebrity because I won't be able to spend time with you. And I'm scared that you'll fall for someone else... I couldn't leave with that...''

''You know I would never do that, right?'' Lilly asked, worried, holding Miley's hands across the table. ''I love you too much to do something like that.'' She added.

''I know Lilly. And I love you too. It was a stupid dream.''   
Miley leaned across the table and kissed Lilly. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was deep.

''So everything's fine?'' Lilly asked when Miley sat back.

''Everything's fine.'' Miley nodded, smiling lovingly to Lilly.

''Ok. I'm hungry now!'' Lilly exclaimed, as she took a french frie and put it in her mouth. Miley felt so lucky to have someone like Lilly. She couldn't put words on what she was feeling. There would never be words strong enough to express it.

Hannah and Lola were in the limo, heading somewhere that Hannah wanted to hold secret.

''Come on, tell me where we're going!'' Lola begged.

''Just wait til we get there!'' Hannah said, smiling at Lilly's eagerness. Lola sighed of frustration.

''I'm sure you're gonna love it!'' Hannah added mysteriously.

The limo pulled out. ''Here we go!'' Hannah said, stepping out of the limo. Lola soon followed. They were standing in front of building. A board was reading: ''Sony Studio.'' Lola's eyes opened in disbelief. Hannah smiled and grabbed her hand, dragging her inside the building.

Hannah led Lola through the numerous and huge corridors. They took an elevator and stopped at the 4th Floor. Once again, they walked in a corridor, but stopped in front of a door. Hannah opened it without knocking.

''Hey dad!''

''Hey bud! Hey Lola!''

''Hi Mr S.'' Lola evasively said. She was too wondered by where she was. She was standing in a recording studio. They were on the technician side, with all the mixing tables and some chairs. This part was separated from the actual studio by a glass. Lola could see a micro and other instruments: piano, guitars, drum there. There was also a couch on one side.

''Wow...'' She let out.

Hannah came next to her ''So, what do you think?'' she asked.

''I... wow!'' Lola said again.

''I knew you'd love it!'' Hannah exclaimed happily.

It was the first time Lola/Lilly was assisting to a recording session. Hannah was excited to see her here.

''Come on.'' Hannah said, grabbing Lola's hand. She opened a small door on the right side of the room. They walked through a small corridor and Hannah opened another door. Here they were, in the studio.

Hannah waved at her dad behind the glass. Lola turned around, amazed.

''I can't believe it.'' She whispered. ''this is so cool!''

Lola sat behind the drums. She wouldn't dare to play it though... or maybe she would. She looked hungrily to the drumsticks, desperatly wanted to hold them and have a little fun.

''Go ahead,'' Hannah sighed.

Lola didn't make it say twice. She grabbed the sticks and started playing. She wasn't bad at all. She had played before with his cousin. Hannah was surprised. She would have never expected Lola to be good at drums.

Lola started to play a solo. An ACDC kind of solo. She completely lost contact with reality and went on and on and on on the drums.

''Lola!'' Hannah called, to maker her stop. But Lola was still at it. ''Lola!'' she said, raising her voice. Lola had her eyes closed, completely lost in her music.

''Loooolaaaa!!!!'' Hannah screamed.

Lola finally stopped, the sticks up in the air like frozen. She was panting, and had an interrogative look on her face.

''I'm gonna need to work now...'' Hannah explained.

''Oh yeah, sorry.'' Lola put back the sticks, guilty.

''Go get a seat on the couch if you want.''

Lola did so.

''Okay dad, I'm ready!'' Hannah said to him, through the glass. She puts the headphone on.

Mr S. put his thumb up, and the music soon started. The chords of a new song started.

Looks like we're found ourselves up against a wall  
In need of a little help but no one wants to call  
After all we've been through to relish (?) our friendship  
And you need me and I need you  
No we will not break, never break, but even if we will  
Yeah it's you and me, together _(together together together together)_  
Yeah I'm always on your side  
No one, no one, no one can ever change it, Come on let 'em try _(let 'em try)_  
Coz it's you and me together now

Hannah was thinking about Lola when she was singing it. Lola and she together. Miley and Lilly together. She first thought about that song a few days ago, when she remembered what they had been through when the Highschool discovered about their relationship (A/N: see ''Sweet girlfriend of Mine'' and 'Sweet Dad of mine''.) They had a hard time dealing with it, especially Miley, they were facing this giant wall which seemed impossible to overcome. But they went through it together, with some help.

Now, when Hannah/Miley was looking at Lola/Lilly on a side of the studio, dancing and responding to the words of the song, it made her feel like she had it whole. Like she had her future all planned. She will have Lilly forever, no matter what.

Lola came next to her while she was singing the last words of the song. The music ended.

''So? Do you like it?'' Hannah asked putting the headphone down on the music stand in front of her.

Lola ut her hands on Hannah's hips and kissed her, not minding Mr Stewart on the other side of the room. She loved the girl, he was totally okay with it. Hannah kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Lola's neck.

They ended in a tender hug. ''I guess that's a 'yes'.'' Hannah said in Lola's ear. Lola bursted a laugh, and gave her a small kiss.

''Erm Girls,'' Mr Stewart said in the micro in the other room. His voice echoed in the studio. Teh girls looked at him, still in each other's arms. ''I don't really want to pay for another hour in the studio to see you two kissing!''

They sighed and headed back to Mr Stewart. The three of them left.

The limo pulled out at the Stewart's house. Hannah, her dad, and Lolas soon got off and headed towards the entrance. This was when they saw him, sitting on the porch: Oliver.

Oliver stood up. ''Well I still had doubt... till now.'' He said.

Hannah's face fell down. Lola gasped and looked at Miley, panicked.

''Sweet Nibblets'' Mr Stewart blurted out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song used in this chapter: ''You and me together'' by Miley Cyrus.


	7. Bitter truth

**Hanging By a moment, Chapter 7**

''Oliver...'' Hannah said.

''This is not what you think,'' Lola said herself.

''Oh really? So you're not Lilly...?'' he snapped at Lilly. ''And, you, you're not Miley?'' he said turning to Hannah.

Hannah grimaced. She sighed and took off her wig.

''Yes, I am.''

Oliver fainted.

''What the heck?!'' Lola exclaimed.

They bent toward the unconscious Oliver, and carried him inside the house, laying him on the couch.

Oliver slowly was waking up. He slightly straightened up, looking around a little disoriented. He spotted Miley, sitting on the armchair across the table. Lilly wasn't there. She had left a few minutes ago. Miley wanted to handle the situation alone, despite Lilly's protests.

Oliver slowly remembered what happened earlier.

''You're okay?'' Miley said.

''I don't think I am.'' Oliver grumbled. They stayed silent. They were sometimes glancing at each other, awkwardly. Miley didn't know what Olive was thinking, she just hoped this revelation wouldn't affect their friendship.

''So, you're... you're...'' He started after a while. But he couldn't say it.

''Yes, I am Hannah Montana.'' Miley said for him. Even though Oliver knew for a while, heard Miley actually said it aloud was completely different. He was standing in front of his best friend, who also happened to be the famous popstar.

''And the red hair girl... it's...''

''Lilly'' Miley finished.

Oliver was shaking slightly through the emotion. He was trying to get used to the news.

''So, you thought you couldn't tell me?!'' Oliver suddenly exclaimed. He was hurt that Miley didn't trust him. ''We're friends since 5 years now. I consider you like one of my bestfriend.''

''You weren't completely honest with us, either Oliver!'' Miley said, raising her voice, defensive.

Oliver froze. ''What are you talking about?''

''You and Becca.'' Miley snapped, her arms crossed on her chest.

''Me and Becca, that's besides the point.''

''It's not! You lied to us too!'' Miley shouted.

''For like a day! I would have told you!'' Oliver shouted back.

''And so would I! In fact, I wanted to tell you the day you blew Lilly off! But your attitude was so obnoxious!''

''Easy to say now!'' Oliver scoffed.

''I swear I really wanted you to know. But it's not that easy to come out and say this kind of things. Especially when you don't know how your friend is gonna react...''

''Well, you see Miley, as a friend, I would have never bailed on you...'' Oliver snapped. Miley somehow knew that, but she couldn't be a hundred percent sure...

''I'm sorry Oliver.''

''Yeah, I bet you are. I just need to get out of here.'' Oliver said more calmly. He stood up and walked to the door. Miley didn't try to catch him. It was no use.

Lilly and Miley were having a sunbath on the beach. The warmth of the sun was teasing their body. Miley had told Lilly everything about what happened with Oliver last night. Lilly had tried to comfort her, saying that Oliver was like that. He was always making a big deal out of nothing. He would be angry at first, but he would quickly come around.

''Hey guys'', they heard. Lilly and Miley straightened up on their elbows. Oliver was standing in front of them, a little uncomfortable.

''Oh, hi...'' Miley said.

''Can I sit with you?'' He shyly asked.

''Sure'' Lilly shrugged. Oliver did so. They stayed silent for a while, awkward. Oliver was too uncomfortable to talk, and Miley was scared to say something which would make Oliver leave again.

''So, you and Becca, huh?'' Lilly finally asked to break the silence. She didn't like this moment of blank silent, where everybody stares at each other, wondering what to say.

''Yeah...'' Oliver said.

''Since when?''

''A few days. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but I'm really in love with her, and I knew that after what happened between the three of you, you wouldn't approve...'' (A/N : see ''Sweet girlfriend of mine).

''Don't worry about that. It's in the past. You're in love, we know the feeling.'' Lilly shrugged.

Miley and Oliver exchanged an uncomfortable look. Lilly noticed. Oliver wasn't still really okay with Miley lying to him, she could see that.

''I'm gonna leave you two talk things through and have a little fun with the waves today.'' She said. She didn't leave them any choice, and grabbed her board. She walked away in her bikini. Miley couldn't help but smile lovingly when she saw her walking away.

''Miles, I wanted to apologize.'' Oliver let out, bringing Miley's eyes on him.

''No, Oliver, it's... it's okay. I should have known I could trust you with me being Hannah.''

''And I should have trusted your relationship with Lilly...''

''I guess that makes us even...'' Miley laughed.

''Well, technically you owe me. You had the biggest secret in the whole world.'' Oliver frowned.

''But you could have ruined my relationship with Lilly...'' Miley replied.

Oliver thought for a few second. ''Okay, I guess we're even then...'' He smiled.

Lilly was waiting for the perfect wave. During that time, she thought about Miley and Oliver. She hoped their friendship wasn't over. He was a true friend to Miley, he showed that the past few days, even if he had been a little unfair to Lilly. However he didn't know that. Lilly was proud to have two friends like them. And a girlfriend like Miley.

Here it was, coming right to her. The perfect wave. Lilly laid on her board and started swimming. The wave lifted her up and she stood up, surfing the wave. However, the wave became more and more important, and soon Lilly started to feel it catch her and overwhelming her. The roll soon came onto her, drapping her like a cover. Lilly gasped. This was definitly not good.

Oliver and Miley were watching Lilly surfing from the beach. They saw this huge wave coming to Lilly.

''Oh no, she won't...'' Oliver whispered, worried.

''What?''

''It's... too big... Lilly, I mean, she can't...'' Oliver babbled, watching Lilly getting up on her board and surfing the wave.

''She's doing pretty good!'' Miley shrugged.

But they suddenly saw Lilly being snapped up by the wave. Lilly fell down her board, disappearing in the water. Oliver and Miley gasped and froze.

The board resurfaced, but Lilly wasn't following.

''Oh my god! Where is she? Where is Lilly?!'' Miley screamed standing up and running towards the water.

The board was floating in the water, but Lilly was still nowhere to be seen.


	8. A life to save

**Hanging by a moment, chapter 8**

A lifeguard came out from nowhere and ran into the water. Miley and Oliver were still watching to the ocean, hoping to see Lilly, to see a sign showing them she was still out there, alive. Miley felt like she was dying. Her heart felt it was going to explode. She couldn't breath. If Lilly died, she didn't know what she would do. She couldn't lose, she couldn't live without her. She made a step towards the water, but Oliver grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Lilly was fighting against the flow under the water. She kept trying swimming to the surface, but she was everytime pulling back down, even more deeper. She was panicking. Her lungs were burning. She was going to be out of air in any second now, and she was getting exhausted. Lilly gradually started to calm down, a strange feeling invading her. She was feeling dizzy from the lack of air, her body felt weak. Slowly, she drifted away, the surface of the ocean being more and more far away from her.

It was the end. Lilly couldn't fight anymore. She didn't want to die, but her body wouldn't let her resist. She thought about Miley. She was going to miss her. She didn't want it to end that way, she didn't want it to end at all. Miley had made her more happy than she could ever be. She loved her. She couldn't believe she wouldn't be able to touch her again, to kiss these beautiful soft lips. ''I love you Miley'' she thought one last time. Her eyes closed, and she slowly seized breathing. Her heart stopped, not even beating for Miley anymore.

The lifeguard was fiercely swimming in the water. He finally reached the board. The lace had been broken. Lilly wasn't attached to it anymore. This was going to make more difficult the research. He dived, and dived again, but he couldn't find her.

Miley started crying. Oliver put a comforting hand on Miley's shoulders.

''Lilly's strong. I'm sure she's gonna be alright.''

Miley didn't say anything. She just kept watching the lifeguard, like she was stuck.

The lifeguard soon got out of the water, Lilly in his arms. He laid her down the sand. She had a cut on her forehead, probably because of her board.

''She's not breathing,'' he stated, a ear next to Lilly's mouth. He started CPR, blowing in Lilly's lungs, and applying compressions on her chest.

Miley was shaking. She was watching the scene, unable to help. Lilly was laying in front of her, inert, unconscious, almost like she was lifeless. She took Lilly's hand in the sand and held it. Lilly was so cold. She looked up and down her body. Her skin had a purple shade. It was a scary sight for Miley and Oliver.

After what seems hours, Lilly had small jumps. She inhaled some air and coughed, finally spilling out the water from her lungs. She breathed heavily, panting. Her eyes were red and she was looking desoriented. She grabbed the lifeguard's arm on her left, and Miley's arm on her right, still struggling to breath normally.

''You're gonna be ok,'' the lifeguard reassured her. ''Ok, easy now. Just calm down, and take deep breaths.''

Lilly gradually calmed down. She wasn't fully aware of what was happening around her. She was seeing blurry faces, and could hear some voices without being able to understand what they were saying. Miley jumped on Lilly, taking her in her arms, as soone the lifeguard said it was ok. Tears of relief started rolling down her cheeks as she kissed Lilly everywhere on her face.

''Don't you ever do that again!'' Miley exclaimed, holding a barely conscious Lilly. She put her head on Lilly's forehead, without releasing her tight grip. Miley's heart was beating so fast. She had the fright of her life. And this moment made her realize that her life was tied to Lilly's, and nothing will ever break them appart. Not even death would have...

Lilly was sitting at Rico's, a blanket around her. She had a bandage on her forehead. Her hair was still wet and she was shaking. She was cold, but it was also due to the after shock.

Miley and Oliver came next to her. Miley handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

''Here, drink this,'' she said. ''you'll feel better.''

Miley sat on a stool next to Lilly. Lilly had a small sip of her chocolate and let the warm feeling running through her body. Lilly put her mug away on the counter and grabbed Miley's hand. Lilly's hand was so cold that she shivered at its contact. Miley put her other hand onto it to try to warm it up a little bit.

''So, what did they tell you?'' Oliver asked about the rescuers.

''No surf and no skate boarding for a while.'' Lilly sighed. Miley rolled her eyes. Lilly had almost died and she was upset because she wouldn't be able to get on a skate for a few days.

''And If I feel nauseous or dizzy in the next few hours, I should check that out at the hospital.'' Lilly added.

''Don't worry. We're gonna look after you!'' Miley said. ''You scared us, you know... How many times did we tell you to be careful? How many times did we tell you to stop taking risks? You're so...'' Miley was rambling. Lilly jumped on Miley's legs and kissed her softly to make her stop.

''I'm sorry.'' She whispered. Miley eases down, holding Lilly by the waist. She made a little smile.

''Miley, do you think I could talk to Lilly for a second?'' Oliver asked. Miley glanced at Lilly, not very sure if she could leave her. But Lilly smiled encouragely.

''Sure. I'll leave you guys alone.''

Miley kissed Lilly on the lips and Lilly got off her legs. Miley left and Oliver took her seat on the stool.

''I'm sorry Lilly.'' Oliver said, looking down. ''I was a total...''

''Jerk?'' Lilly guessed.

''Well, I was gonna say 'pain in the ass' but I guess that works too...'' Oliver replied, looking up to Lilly. He could she was smiling. He felt relief. He knew that look. Lilly's friendly look, all sparkling.

''It's okay Oliver. I really wanted to kill you a few times, but you wanted to protect Miley, and that makes me love you more.''

''Really?'' He grinned.

''Really.'' Lilly smiled.

''So, you forgive me?'' Oliver asked, expectantly.

''Of course, you're my favorite donut!'' Lilly mocked.

Oliver gave her a hug, beaming.

Miley had came over that night at Lilly's house. She was spending the night there, with Lilly, wanting even more closure after what happened earlier. She couldn't stop thinking about the board, floating away, without Lilly. She shook her head to push away this image. She climbed slightly on her bedroom door and stepped in.

''How you're feeling?'' Miley asked, climbing on Lilly's bed. Lilly was resting.

''Better...'' Lilly sighed. Miley could feel that she wanted to say more, so she stayed quiet, waiting.

''I'm still kind of shocked though.'' Lilly let out. ''I kept relieving what happened under the water. I couldn't breath and I kept swallowing water. I was really trying to swim but I couldn't manage to move up. It's like something was pulling me down, and...'' Lilly started panicking, fear in her eyes.

''Shhhhhh.'' Miley soothed, putting a comforting hand on Lilly's thigh. ''It's over now. You're safe.''

''I really thought I was going to die...'' Lilly's voice was shaking, as her body.

Miley laid next to her. Lilly moved into Miley's arms, putting her head on her chest. Miley held her tight. She had been as scared as Lilly today, and feeling her alive in her arms was what she needed. She could feel Lilly's heart beating against her and it was good.

''I love you Miley.'' Lilly whispered, just before she fell asleep. Miley looked down to her and smiled.

''I love you too.'' She softly kissed her on the head. ''You have no idea how much...''

She tightened again her grip around Lilly's body, and she fell asleep.

What happened today was in the past, but it had made clear that their love was strong and endless.


	9. In each other's arms

**Hanging by a moment, chapter 9**

A couple days later, Lilly was hanging out at Miley's. They both were dressed as their alter egos, Hannah and Lola.

''You're ready girls?'' Mr Stewart asked.

''Not yet,'' Miley replied. ''We're waiting for Oliver.''

''Oh, really?'' He asked surprised.

But Miley and Lilly didn't have anytime to reply because someone knocked on the door.

''Hey Ol... '' Miley started, opening the door. But she stopped at the sight of what she had in front of her. Oliver was wearing a long brown hair wig, a pair of red sunglasses, and crazy colourfoul clothes. He looked like a hippie.

''Wow...'' Lilly let out. Miley and her dad were out of word.

''Meet my other me: River!'' Oliver exclaimed.

Lilly, Mr Steward and Miley bursted in laugh.

''What? You don't like it?'' Oliver said, disappointed.

''Well, it's a little...too much, don't you think?'' Lilly said.

''How come you can dress like this, Miley can dress as Hannah...''

''Well Miley is Hannah'' Lilly snapped, cutting in.

''Details details...'' Oliver said, moving a hand to dismiss Lilly's comment.

Lilly sighed. She wasn't Lilly tonight, Miley wasn't Miley either, so why not let Oliver not be Oliver tonight? _After all, it could be a good thing for him, and for us... she thought to herself, laughing_.

Surprisingly, Oliver was kind of cool during the concert. Of course, he was a little impressed and intimidated to be in Hannah's world, but he soon got used to it. And Lola actually appreciated to not hang out alone backstage anymore.

After the concert, they dropped off Oliver, while Lilly was sleeping over at Miley's.

''You're barely appart lately!'' Her dad said, winking.

''Yeah, and you better get used to it, dad! I'm not letting her go!'' Miley said, glancing at Lilly. Lilly took Miley's hand and smiled.

Lilly got off the bathroom her boxer and a white top on. Miley was already under the cover, waiting for Lilly.

''Your dad looks fine with me being always here...'' Lilly stated as she slid under the sheets next to Miley.

''Yeah...He totally is. He doesn't have a choice any way. He knows I love you.'' Miley said.

''I love you too.'' Lilly kissed Miley on the lips and laid back on her back. Miley wanted more than a kiss. She slid a hand under Lilly's top, caressing her belly, teasing her. Lilly shivered. She knew where Miley was going. She grabbed Miley's head. She kissed her deeply. Miley's top quickly fell on the floor next to the bed, soon followed by Lilly's. Moans of pleasure filled up the room.

_Miley lighted the final candel. She was in Central Park. She had reserved a special spot in the park. The place where Lilly had found out she was Hannah and also the place when she said to Hannah that she loved her best friend Miley _(A/N : see ''A weekend in New York'')_. The place was lighted by dozens of candels, and lillies were surrounding it. The night was warm and the sky was perfectly clear, letting shine the stars. _

_Lilly soon arrived in a carroussel. Her eyes were blinded, like Miley had specifically asked. Miley came to her and helped her getting off. _

_''Miley?'' Lilly called, feeling the person's body, and trying to find her way through this darkness._

_''yes.'' Miley smiled, holding Lilly in her arms._

_''Can I see now? I can't wait anymore.''_

_''Wait, we're almost there.''_

_''We're almost where?'' Lilly wanted to know._

_''Just wait.'' Miley said, pecking a kiss a Lilly's lips._

_She took her hand, and led her towards the blanket laying on the floor. She looked a last time around, making sure it was perfect. Then, she put one knee down and took a small box in her pocket and opened it, revealing a ring._

_''Ok, now, you can't take off the blindfold.'' Miley said. Her heart was beating fast. She was nervous and excited at the same time._

_Lilly slowly untied the scarf around her eyes, and took it off. Her eyes grew wide opened when she discovered she was in Central Park. Her eyes grew wide opened when she saw all these candels and her favorite flowers. Her eyes grew wide opened when she saw Miley, kneed down, holding a ring in a box._

_Miley smiled. Lilly's reaction was as she had imagined it. The biggest part still had to come. _

_''Wh... we...wh?'' Lilly babbled._

_Miley let out a small laugh. Lilly was so beautiful in the moon light. And this confusion in her eyes... wow. _

_''Lilly, I have a question to ask you tonight. It's been 6 years today that we are together, and it's been the happiest time of my life. I want to have you with me all the time. I can't stand the thought of being appart from you. You're the first person I loved, and you'll be the last one. I gave you my heart that day in New York, and I give you my life tonight.''_

_Lilly was looking at Miley. It wasn't confusion now in her eyes. It was wonder. It was like her dream was finally becoming true. The girls smiled at each other. Miley took Lilly's left hand and took a deep breath._

_''Lilly, would you marry me?'' _

_''I...wewawa.'' Lilly babbled, under the emotion. _

_Miley laughed. ''Come again?'' She mocked._

_''I'm sorry, I'm just so... wow!'' Lilly exclaimed with teary eyes._

_''It's ok. Let's do it again. Lilly Trescott/Lola Luftnuggle, would you marry me?''_

_Lilly took a deep breath and smiled. ''Yes, I do wanna marry you, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana.''_

_Miley lips spread into a huge smile. She picked the ring and put it on Lilly's finger. Perfect fit, just like them. She stood up. ''Now you're mine...forever.'' She whispered putting her arms around Lilly's waist._

_''Like if it wasn't already the case...'' Lilly joked, wrapping her arms around Miley's neck._

_''I love you Lilly.'' Miley said._

_''I love you too.'' _

_The girls exchanged a deep kiss. All the love they had for each other was in it. Miley slowly made Lilly turned into the air, as the kiss continued._

Miley slightly moved in the bed, still sleeping. She had a big smile on her face. For once, the dream didn't feel weird at all. In fact, it felt like a premonition. Lilly was silently watching Miley sleeping, and smiled when she saw that the girl she loved was glowing in her sleep. ''What is she dreaming about?'' Lilly wondered.

Lilly didn't know that in a few years, she would get her answer. She would live Miley's dream.

**THE END**

**Author's note: **And another episode in Liley's life! Hope you liked it !!! Don't forget the reviews, advice, critics, etc !!! Everything is more than welcomed! I've started to write some of the other stories, but the thing is, I've started by the end, so I can't post them now... lol. Maybe you'll have to wait a little more before the next story! But I'll do my best!


End file.
